


Irresistable

by j_gabrielle



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sight of sweet, naïve and loyal Nico spread out on his sheets, the epitome of a fallen angel being tainted by the sins of the flesh should not turn him on so. But Zo is helpless to staunch the welling bubble of adoration and lust in his chest. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> This has always been on my mind whenever I see their scenes together
> 
>  
> 
> *W* I have no regrets.

Zo watches his cock disappear into Nico’s hole; the pink rim being stretched bloodless, shiny with oil as it takes him in inch by inch.

The boy is arching helplessly, eyes dazed and hooded. Full lips parted, stained with cum from when Zo had came down his throat the first time. He is making punched out noises as Zo begins to rut against him.

“Z-Zo…” His breath hitches, slender fingers clutching at the sheets. There is hardly a comfortable dry area left; all the others cum and sweat-stained. “Zo, please…”

The plea is cut off by Zo pushing the last inch of his cock into Nico. Zo groans, feeling a vice tighten around his ribs and feeling so overwhelmed by the pressure wrapped around him. Running on instinct, he begins to thrust in earnest, throwing his head back as his hips move back and forth, back and forth.

Nico thrashes his head from side to side, whining in protest when Zo pulls out suddenly and turns him around to lie on his back. “I want to see you, my dove.” Zo coos, lifts his hips, bending his body in half till his knees are scant hair widths from his blushing cheeks. Nico’s golden hair lay in a fan of pale sunlight against the sheets, and his lashes flutter in a shadow of a butterfly’s wings as he surrenders a little more.

The sight of sweet, naïve and loyal Nico spread out on his sheets, the epitome of a fallen angel being tainted by the sins of the flesh should not turn him on so. But Zo is helpless to staunch the welling bubble of adoration and lust in his chest.

Unable to stop, he thrusts back in, filling Nico. The boy merely sighs, a soft smile of contentment gracing his lips as Zo slips back into the cradle of his hips. “Zoroaster…” He calls softly, arms reaching up to place his palms on the sides of his face, tangling those clever fingers into Zo’s dark curls. “Zo…” He blinks dreamily.

Overcome with a surge of affection, he leans down; capturing Nico’s mouth is a kiss. The boy responds eagerly and without finesse, but to Zo it feels like they were weightless, about to float away into the ether.

Zo moves his hands from where they’d been holding the calves of Nico’s legs to his hips. The boy takes the hint and rests his legs on Zo’s naked shoulders. Zo draws his hip backwards, pulling out until only his head is left before slamming it back in.

Nico’s bright eyes open wide, mouth falling open in a soundless scream. Zo keeps his rhythm, his torturously uniformed thrusts and pulls. It does not take long until Nico chokes on a shout, and his neglected cock pinned between them begins to spurt and tremble, slicking their chests with his spent.

He keeps fucking Nico through his orgasm, through the aftershocks. Soon, he feels his own orgasm coming over him in waves, and he had to struggle not to crush the slighter form under him.

“Oh god, Zo…” Nico moans next to his ear, “I don’t think I can go anymore…” He sobs, fingers digging into the muscle of his arms weakly.

Zo moves himself onto his elbows, pressing their foreheads together. He is breathless, satiated and exhausted in so many ways that he isn’t when he is with a woman. It should bother him, but his mind is still floating in the haze that he thinks he can let the matter be for the time being.

He helps Nico’s legs fall to the side, distracting him with kisses from the discomfort of his limbs being rearranged. “Zo, I _really_ can’t go anymore.” Nico whines in between the kisses. “You’re still hard…”

Zo sighs, brushing their noses together. He tangles one hand in Nico’s mess of blonde curls, pressing apologetic kisses over his brow as he begins to roll his hips.

The next time Leo makes them test tea brewed from some foreign root, Zo will force the bastard to drink it himself.

 

 

[end.]


End file.
